blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Takagi
'Misaki Usami '(宇佐見 美咲, Usami Misaki ''née 高木,''Takagi) is one of the major characters in Household Conflicts, a minor character in the Fake Engagement Trilogy and a main character in Pure Secrets. He is the cousin of Lan Takagi, and the ex-lover and editor of Aki Usami. In Pure Secrets, he is renamed after he wedded into the Usami Household with Aki Usami as his husband. Attributes Appearance Like the rest of the young males in the Takagi Household, he sort of looks like that of a girl due to his young appearance making it hard to believe that he is actually an adult. He mentioned that he was far sighted ever since he was a kid which resulted him to wear eyeglasses whenever he is reading a book specifically novels. He also wears glasses whenever he is working. He has chocolate brown hair, a pair of hazel eyes and fair complexion. His height is almost equal to that of his cousin and strangely his body figure almost looks like that of a lady much to his dismay. Aki mentioned that he has girly hands. Normally, Misaki wears casual clothing in everywhere he goes except for formal events where he wears a tuxedo. Personality and Interest Unlike his cousin, Misaki knows how to control his temper and is usually seen calm to everyone around him. He gets easily flustered whenever something embarrassing was done or said. He is kind and considerate to his subordinates making him gain the title editor-in-chief in only a year. Despite his positive personality, he acts differently towards Aki and he would stutter but overall, he is calm around him and would even tease him, calling him a pedophile since he likes his cousin Lan who is five years younger than him. Relationships Lan Takagi Lan is Misaki's cousin whom he treats as a little brother. He and Lan have a deep mutual understanding that Misaki grew protective of him and decided to be his tutor just to be close to him. Despite Lan being a teen, Misaki still treats him as a kid much to Lan's dismay. Even if they argue a lot because of Misaki's protectiveness of Lan, they deeply care for one another. Aki Usami Misaki and Aki had an intimate relationship in highschool but they broke up before graduation came which led both of them to feel bitter about romantic ralationships. They soon reconcile a bit in Household Conflicts and their relationship grew even deeper in their own story, Pure Secrets. As they return back their love for one another, Aki decided to spend a few days off in San Francisco, California with Misaki being with him. As they were in San Francisco, Aki proposed marriage to Misaki and when they came back, they were already a wedded couple and are living together. Haru Usami Misaki greatly detested Haru since he and Lan are close. He thought that Haru would distract Lan in becoming a successful heir of the Takagi Household. He soon came to accept Haru because Lan kept on defending him. Other Appearances Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters